


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

by pristinely



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinely/pseuds/pristinely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always loved stories, he's about to show Aurora how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

"I'm the wolf and you are my prey" he announces to the lost boys as they all run into the woods and hide.

"Aurora, you're playing too, go hide"

"I am most definitely not playing, I'm not a child anymore" She glares him from the rock she's sitting on, it's dark and she is not going to go prancing around the woods to please a boy.

"oh come on rora" He sounds almost brotherly "you're spoiling everyone's fun, but most importantly you're spoiling my fun" He jumped out the tree he was standing in; he was always standing in a tree, overlooking everything. Aurora presumed he just liked being tall.

"No, Peter" She said firmly

"I am your king, you will do as I say"

"I'm older than you, you do as I say" she couldn't believe she was actually arguing with him.

He sat down on the rock next to her, touching her knee. "It will be just like that story, you'll be Little Red Riding Hood and I'm the Big Bad Wolf"

Aurora had never heard the story, but if she knew pan at all and she liked to think she did. The story probably ended with the beast devouring the little girl. Aurora's only response was a glare.

"You haven't heard it have you" the boy laughed "You know for a girl who claims to be old, you don't really know much do you"

That earned him a huff as Aurora got up and stormed away from him.

Pan got up smugly and followed her, his smile widening every time she looked over her shoulder in irritation.

"Well there was this wolf, he dressed up as the girls grandmother. he wanted to trick Red, because he wanted to eat her, you know wolf needs and all"

Aurora was just walking around in circles, she didn't want to stray too far from the fire because it was cold. But she also didn't want to stay stationary and listen to Pan's story.

Pan continued "The girl noticed her grandmother looked strange so she asked" he mimics a girls voice "'oh grandmother what a deep voice you have', to which the wolf replies 'all the better to greet you with'"

Aurora had come full circle and was greeted with Peter leaning up against a tree, fidgeting with a stick; using it to illustrate his story. He looked at her like a predator cornering it's prey. He jumped down the tiny hill that blocked him from Aurora. He was just an arms length from her. The way he looked at her gave her goosebumps, but she blamed the cold.

"Goodness, what big eyes you have" he moved closer to her, she backed away slightly. Pan grabbed her arm holding her there. He leaned in "All the better to see you with"

"And what big hands you have" he roughly grabbed her waist, her chest banging against his. Aurora gasped. Pan's voice was deep and low "All the better to grab you with"

The fire was dancing off his face, the mood at the campsite had changed. Peter had changed, more wild, more feral.

"Peter, you're hurting me" Aurora pleaded.

That just made his smirk turned into a dark sneer. But his grip loosened, allowing Aurora to wriggle away. She didn't get far though. Pan popped up in front of her, making her come to an abrupt halt 

"Oh what big ears you have" he appear behind Aurora whispering in her ear "All the better to hear you with" making her jump with a yelp. He grabbed her arm spinning her around, her dress a purple blur in the darkness. He pushed her into a tree, his body flush against hers. Aurora's heart raced, her breath staggered as Pan's hands moved up her side. He still looked wild, but she wasn't as afraid anymore, his looked stirred something in her. She burned under his stare and that scared her more then anything on this island.

Pan's hand came up to her face, caressing her cheek, moving to her lips. Aurora parted them at his touch. She could see the fire flickering in his eyes, his mouth still displayed a grin.

"Oh Aurora what big lips you have" he moved closer, if that was even possible. His mouth collided with hers, he was soft and careful at first, but then the beast took over, there was a hunger in him, his hands moving everywhere. It took a brief second for Aurora to get her bearings to kiss back, to find her rhythm. But when she did she found she was just as hungry as him. Soft moans escaped her lips as Pan's hands touched every inch of her. But just as quickly as he'd kissed her he stopped. Pulling away both breathless, he had one hand in her hair the other holding her against the tree. He chuckled low and breathy, kissing his way up to her ear "All the better to kiss you with...all the better to" he bit down on her ear, making Aurora yelp and a sound that echoed in the almost silent campsite. “bite you with”

"Peter" it was almost a moan. But before the word left her mouth completely the boy had already stepped away. A rush of cold air washed over Aurora, she wished for him to come back, for his warmth. What was this island doing to her, she scolded herself.

"Sorry Princess, you said you didn't want to play" He laugh as he skipped away "Ready or not boys here I come" He howled to the moon as he disappeared from Aurora's sights. Leaving her alone in the cold, her body still on fire from his touch.


End file.
